Moon Child
by Onfirexx
Summary: Drew Masen is the key to Jacob convincing Nessie his love is true, Edwards past, and stopping Leah's quest to destroy Nessie. Who is Drew Masen? And what new horror will the Cullen family's arrival to Mobile Alabama unleash?
1. READER ALERT

Hello faithful readers. I'm interrupting the flow of this story to let you know of a few new developments.

1. I had a dream last night, I was rereading Breaking dawn and some things in it sparked my imagination and I had this rather stunning dream. In the morning I got up and made a short video to it. From there my imagination took it and ran off. In short the direction of this story is better! I found the depth I was looking for (i was worried that it centered far too much on the angst romance of Jacob/Ness). I've changed the summary to the story and the first two chapters to fit my ideas for the third chapter so Go back and reread those. Also to get an visual of some of the plot bunnies this dream inspired you can check out the video at: /watch?vEWmJMvw5fLk


	2. The Past

A/N This starts out at a Pg level but in later chapters will get up to M because of some violence and scenes of a sexual nature. Nothing you'd find in a seedy video store but I'll put the warning out anyway. check out my Youtube account (Sparturner1) for the video that inspired this fiction! Enjoy

* * *

**Prologue**

_August 1st 1918_

**Tomas John Masen:**

"When do you leave?"

I was not at all surprised to see my cousin Edwards face peering around my bedroom door, even so late at night. I had known he would make his way to our home the instant aunt Elizabeth imparted the news. I would be headed to the war, despite my own mothers efforts to deny the inevitable. I knew aunt Elizabeth shared mother opinion, her worries that one day Edward too would be drafted increasing as they lowered the draft age to assist the war effort. I at eighteen was now eligible for war and in less then a years time, so too would Edward.

"In the morning. I'm to report at the pier near to first light." I answered my all too impertinent younger cousin as he shook the rain from his auburn hair and glared at me. I'd known he would be angry but I'd had no intention of saying goodbye to him before I left. For one thing I knew the chances of him hearing about it and appearing in my bedroom were great. Second if it was at all possible to avoid his pleas, either to aid him in enlisting early or to ignore the governments call to fight, I would.

I bore Edward no small amount of love, even despite his rashness. Edward is a poet and a scholar his head so full of dreams and idealist notions, it would be just like him to wish to join the war efforts with zeal, disregarding how it would break his mothers heart.

"So you were just going to slip away like a thief in the night?" He accused, the hurt behind his eyes giving his words even sharper edge.

"Yes, to avoid this conversation if nothing else." I replied unapologetic. I was not as angry as I might of pretended. Ruefully I ran a hand through my dark curls and smiled at him.

"Truthfully I don't know why I bothered. Mother warned me you would know ere the night was through." Edward was not surprised to hear this for my mother (his aunt Susan) was gifted with predicting peoples next actions. It was almost supernatural the way she always seemed to know what those around her would do or say next. I was used to it, the same way I was used to aunt Elizabeth's uncanny way of finding talented individuals.

Our mothers were both very talented individuals, and so was the mother they both shared. These gifts, were singular to the Murry women and had banded the two sisters closely in their youth. Our mothers had been as close as Edward and I were now close, for Edward has been a brother to me from the first. So close that we used to joke that we would one day marry cousins and live within a short gallops distance between each other, as our mothers had done.

His green eyes sparkled as his anger slid away and was replaced instead with excitement.

"Naturally. So how are we too fool the war office? I'm tall which should help but curse me if I don't still look sixteen. For once I wish I had your bulk Tom." Edward had begun to pace as he spoke and the grin he tossed me was rueful.

Edward was indeed tall for his age; but his frame is lanky almost boyish looking, and with the rain having moused his already unmanageable hair he looked even less eighteen then usual. A fact that in the past he had always met with a ready grin and a line from Shakespeare. Usually he quoted something about wit being mightier then the sword.

He did not do so now, too intent was he in thinking of a way to dash off to war and break his mothers heart. I would not allow it, war was no place for Edward despite his fighters spirit.

"Edward."

He stopped his pacing slowly, his grin fading as the meaning behind the single word filled the room.

"You wish me to stay behind too?" He asked finally. I could see the hope draining out of him with each passing moment as if I had dealt him some grievous blow. I let the silence grow, there really wasn't much to say. He he knew as well as I did that he should not go.

I watched him struggle to take a deep breath, as if his lungs were not working as they should.

"Will you come back? Aunt Susan would be just as hurt as mother if you..."

I did not let him finish the thought, for to speak it aloud was an ill omen. One that i did not need. Thinking of the possibility of my own death would rob me of my courage to go at all. I clasped him close to me grinning with a bravado I did not feel. His hair had dried some and the nearly bronze tint to it had begun to show through.

"I'm going to miss your ugly mug true enough, but I'll be back. We'll have to continue our search for a pair of classy cousins when I return."

I carried Edwards laughter with me off to war along with the memory of my parents. When I think back now the irony of it all is bitter sweet. I left him behind in order to protect him. My mothers gift is not so powerful that she could see the fate coming to her sister and her family. Had I known that come September Edward would fall victim to the epidemic and die before I could return to make good my promise, I would never of had the heart to leave at all.

* * *

_Nearly one century later_

**Nessie:**

Escaping the watch of her grandfather had not been very difficult for the young girl who now found herself creeping through the foliage of Forks Park. Her breath should have come in sharp pants, having run through most of the woods to reach her destination would have taxed any human body.

Reneseme Cullen was not entirely human, this she knew, had always known with certainty. She was just as certain of the fact that her best and only friend Jacob Black was hiding something from her. The concept was a bit of a novelty to her. From the moment of her birth, the first moment her eyes had found his she had known without an inkling of a doubt that she owned him. It was a rather troubling thought to have about another person, one her mother had warned her not to speak about in front of anyone other then the family. Nessie did not understand why, though aunt Alice had tried to explain that humans usually frowned upon ownership of each other.

She knew no other adequate way to describe the bedrock certainty that Jacob was everything, best friend confident and protector, and that he was specially made just for her. The little girl could not help the smile that came to her face, even despite her current displeasure. Thinking of Jake was like thinking about an expected Christmas present when you were so certain you knew what the big box under the tree contained that you glowed with warmth. There was always that one percent chance that it didn't hold what you were expecting which added a sweet edge of edgy anticipation to the waiting.

Waiting was so much a part of her life. She waited for instructions from her family, waited for Grandpa Charlie to pick her up, waited for Jake and waited most eagerly of all for the chance to live. Nessie knew that her in-humanness separated her from other boys and girls. She could not even tack on the standard "her age" because her age was so separate from her physical appearance. She was four months old and other kids her age could not even speak nevertheless sneak around through forests.

Because of her rapid growth, unusually strength, and uncharted abilities she spent very little time outside the company of her family. The only time she did was when they went hunting or if Jake took her to the rez or on some other special excursion. She loved her family but the outside world fascinated her, it settled as a dull ache of want somewhere deep in her belly. Nessie Cullen waited desperately for the chance to live. One day she would stop growing, and there would be no cause to hide.

Already she had grown so much, something that caused shock in her Grandfather, glances with hidden meanings between her family and Jacob and whispered conversations. There had been so many of those between Jake and her mother lately that when Jacob had canceled plans for her to play with Claire and Quill on the rez she had known his half hearted explanations were lies. She was no soothsayer, but reading Jacob was easier then reading herself. He had never lied to her before, the realization sent shards of glass poking into her skin.

Hence her current predicament. Escaping grandpa had been easy, finding Jacob was harder. It should have been impossible, she had no idea where he was. She had only instinct and that was telling her that Jake was near. She didn't question how she would know that, no more then she would question how she knew her arm was still attached.

She was getting closer, she could hear the sound of voices. As she crept forward she was struck with a sense of wrongness. It was wrong that she was sneaking up on Jacob spying on him through the leaves as if they were enemies and it was wrong that he should deceive her to be out here in the woods. She normally would not think twice about the woman at his side, Leah Clearwater was part of his pack and not an unfamiliar place in either of her Grandparents household. Still the wrongness of it all was like a heavy cloak being dropped on her head, quickly shutting her into suffocating darkness.

She fought the urge to cry out, knowing that Jacob would instantly be at her side, comforting her and soothing her aches and pains. She craved his touch just as badly as she feared it, so she kept silent watching and waiting.

Leah's voice was loudest, its bitter edge even more embittered then usual.

"And what about Seth and I? Jesus Jake do you have any idea what following this vampire is going to do to you?" She was asking Jacob her entire body quivering as if she were about to phase without further delay.

"I have every idea Leah I..." Jacob placed a staying hand on her shoulder and she violently shrugged it away.

"Shut up! If you say you love her I'll vomit. What is it with you and these leaches? You'd of cut out your own heart for Bella, always following her around like some kind of pet dog even when she kicked you to he curb. Now you're doing the same thing with her little freak. I can't stand..."

Nessie had learned not to be wounded by the older females venomous spite, she was used to it from Leah. Today her words burned like acid, there was an unusual amount of bitterness and a touch of agony in the woman, it leant power to her words. She could not even feel the usual gratitude she felt when Jake leaped to her defense.

"Stop it Leah." It was a warning growl, but the powerful force of the alpha wolf was behind it and Leah's tongue instantly stilled. Her eyes however spoke volumes. It was not the anger but the betrayal she saw there that made Nessie's chest constrict with pain. What had Jacob done to Leah to make her look at him so?

"So you'll go away with them, you'll keep phasing so that you won't age. What happens when your father dies? You're sisters? When the rest of us have no more reason to phase and we begin to age again?" Leah asked softly her words no less cutting.

Confusion overwhelmed Nessie as she tried to piece together the puzzle. Leah loved Jacob, something she felt stupid for not seeing before this. She who loved him so fiercely should of been able to recognize it in someone else, even if that someone else hid it behind venom. The other pieces were not so easy to fit together. Jake was leaving with her family? Where were they going? What would happen when they left? What was Leah so upset about.

"I know Leah. It's why I want you and Seth to stay behind. It's too much to ask too.." Jake began but was interrupted by Leah's jabbing finger and harsher words.

"Ask someone to watch everyone they love die for the sake of love? Yet they'll ask it of you and you'll do it. All because you want Bella so much you'll take the next best thing no matter how sick it is!"

Pain won over confusion as more pieces clicked into place. They were leaving and Jake was coming with them. Somehow Leah and the rest of the pack would begin to age again because of this. She knew one day she would be frozen for eternity, it was the day she looked forward to with such anticipation. She had never worried about losing Jacob, as long as he continued to use his werewolf abilities he wouldn't age and she knew as long as her family was around he would remain a werewolf.

But now they were leaving, which meant Jacob of course would come with. There was no question about it, there should be no question. Only Leah's words were a bitter kind of poison, the very bitterest because the rang true.

Jacob would be giving up everything for immortality with her, for life with her. He would suffer for her sake and she suddenly hated the possessive force within her that did not care, so long as he was with her.

"She's my mate Leah, I can't leave her anymore then Quill can leave Claire." Jacob was saying.

This only partly made sense to Nessie. She didn't know what he meant by mate, but she understood his reference to Quill and Claire. The other little girl was not as advanced as Nessie was and with everyday Nessie was surpassing her but that did not dampen her like for the other little girl. They had a lot in common, especially their protectors. Claire although not the most verbose could clearly communicate her love for Quill and her understanding of their relationship. When Quill walked into a room she was just as certain as Nessie that when she lifted her arms and greeted him with "My Quill" he would be there to pick her up.

Nessie did not have a name for the feeling, or the relationship, she only knew the rightness of it. At least she had always thought it was, but now doubt was swimming inside her and she was not so certain. Was it right to own someone the way she felt she owned Jacob? Was it right to ask someone to forsake everything, to take advantage of Jacobs love for her? Could she be that selfish?

Yes she could. That possessive monster inside of her was already sinking it's claws in the dirt its little fangs extended towards Leah.

"You don't have to go Jake you really don't..."

Wrong wrong, everything was wrong. She could see the startled look in Jake's eyes as all the anger bled from Leah's eyes and was replaced by desperation.

"You don't need her. Bella is gone..."

Was Leah right? Was Jacob hers or was his heart her mothers? Wrong, oh all of it was so wrong.

"...But you could stay here, with me."

Nessie hissed with fury, only barely managing to clamp her hand tightly over her mouth as Leah's lips claimed Jacobs. She had seen numerous kisses, and although she had never once entertained the notion of kissing anyone herself the act of kissing was not something shocking to her.

Only this kiss was repulsive, it broiled around inside her like hot oil burning and wrecking havoc in her chest cavity.

She did not understand the heavy dagger of betrayal that punctured her, nor the monster within that urged her to attack the woman Jake considered a friend. He was quickly pushing her away but it did not change a drop of the emotion seething inside Nessie as she shook where she crouched.

Love, like Aunt Alice and Jasper, mother and father, Rosalie and Emmet. Grandpa Carlise and grandmother Esme, the love between a grown man and a grown woman. Jacob was a grown man, she despite her mental advancement was still a child. She knew Jacob did not view her as a woman nor could she view him as a man in the way her mother might.

Thinking of her mother brought Leah's words swinging like hammers. Did Jacob love her mother that way? If he did then she hurt for him, there was only one man for mother and it was not Jacob.

What had Leah meant by the next best thing. Her? Anger began to brew in her heart as the ugliness of her thoughts increased. She would never be a replacement for her mother, she would not stand for it. When she loved she would be loved for herself not for a memory. She turned and ran, no longer able to bear anymore.

In that moment she had never hated anyone, nor loved anyone as fiercely as she did Jacob Black. He deserved that kind of love, she should let him kiss Leah, he should not be walking away from Leah for her sake. How she loved him for that.

He should not have loved her mother with the depth that he had loved her. She was not her mother, he should not be anticipating her impending womanhood as a replacement of what he had lost. She hated him, hated him with more emotion then her small body could contain.

She did not know why they were moving or what would happen in the years to come. She knew she had no chance of convincing Jake to stay. He would not listen and she was too selfish to give him up entirely.

She did know one thing for certain. She would be no mans mate who did not love her. Her, not the memories of her mother, nor simply because fate willed it. After all, Nessie had a will of her own and it was time Jacob Black knew it.

* * *

**Leah:**

_"Let him go Leah"_

I ignored the sound of my little brothers thoughts, hating that he was privy to my pain my complete humiliation.

I phased out of my wolf body back into my human form. Though I would not have the ability to run as far and as fast from Jacob as I had been doing a moment before neither would Seth be snooping around in my head.

The pity in his voice was a whip to my ears and I let out a frustrated scream fighting harder then i'd ever done before the instinct to phase.

First Sam, now Jacob. How many times was I going to beg a man to love me only to watch him walk away? Sam and Emily had been bad enough, but to be beaten out by a child!

A vampire child of all things. Thinking of the child caused my stomach to roll with revulsion and my body to disobey my will. I found myself a wolf again and Seth's pity dripping down on me like rain.

_"Nessie is his mate you knew that. Leah he can't help it..."_

SHUT UP!

I don't know if I thought the words or screamed them aloud. There was a roaring in my ears that drowned out my voice and left my throat raw. I tore at the ground ripping at roots with claws, and then human hands as I sought to escape Seth's voice.

I lay on the forest floor, welcoming the feel of sharp twigs boring into my naked skin as I whithered in the misery of my loss. I was forever damned not to be loved and Jacob was equally damned to love such a monster.

I snarled around the blood in my mouth, not knowing how or when I had cut myself and not caring. With the Cullen's gone I would eventually age again and my worst fears would be realized. I would grow gray and stooped watching those around me with their happy families, doomed to always be on the outside looking in. Even mother had found a partner in Charlie. Who was there for me?

The freak of the tribe, the half woman.

And Jake? The one person in the pack who had understood the pain of loving and not measuring up, would trade his soul to follow the spawn of what we were supposed to fear and hate above all things! When I was an old wrinkled woman he would still be young and viral following on the heels of the woman he loved.

Disgust mingled with the feeling of agony churning throughout my body as my stomach began to heave. I pressed myself harder into the dirt, biting down hard on my fist to quench the sobs wrenching their way past my teeth.

I would die, Seth would die, Everyone he knew and loved would die and he would become purely theirs, purely hers, every other tie dead and gone. Once and for all truly a Vampires pet dog.

_Never._

Conviction burned hot with in me. I would not fade away, I would not die alone and unremembered, and I would NOT allow Jacob to trade away his soul for this mockery of a love. I would follow them, I would bide my time and wait for the opertunity to do what same should of done.

Destroy Reneseme Cullen.


	3. First day

1st day

**Bella**

"Bella you have to be the only mother in all of Alabama who thinks that a bus ride is going to be fatal to her daughter" Rosalie reprimanded me with an expertly contrived look of boredom. Rose and I have had our moments, she is definitely not the easiest person in the world to get along with, but since the birth of my daughter Reneseme (fondly called Nessie by Jake), the most we had argued about was exactly which of us was her mother.

Although Rosalie might wish to forget, _I _was her mother, and I was well aware of the dangers the world represented. Although not singularly one of a kind, Nessie is one of the few half vampire half humans in the world. One of the few females anyway, there is only one male that we know of in existence and he was the reason for our move to Mobile Alabama. This was not the first move the family had made. Back when Nessie had been growing so supernaturally fast we'd moved around so that no one would notice that our five year old had become an eleven year old in about half the time it should have taken. It was for this reason Edward and I had agreed too keep her out of the public eye as much as possible until she stopped growing. Human speculation wasn't the only reason for our moves. The Volturi were always a threat. Neither of us were naive enough to think that they would leave our family alone. We had proved not only a threat to them but our daughter was an anomaly that they could not resist, nor seek to posses. The chance that something could happen to any of us was great, but the danger was greatest of all for her.

I had every right to worry.

"Yeah, relax Bells. This isn't even her first time through high school. The girl has a bachelors degree in law for heavens sake." Apparently Emmet didn't agree with me. My big bear of a brother in law (of sorts) did have a point but not much of one in my opinion. Aro wasn't going to listen to any restraining orders no matter how good an attorney my daughter might prove to be.

Next to me, in the drivers seat, the most wonderful man in the world read my thoughts and chuckled.

"The Volturi aren't known for swooping down on high school buses. She'll be alright."

I gave him my best Rosalie glance, trying to impress just how not amused by that statement I was.

"The mutt is with her anyway, and he hardly gives her three feet of breathing room." Rosalie added with a sniff of disdain. I ignored her implied criticism of my best friend because the thought was indeed comforting. If there was anyone who would protect Nessie with the same fervor I would it was Jake.

"Jacob gives her plenty of breathing room, almost too much. She runs circles around him." Edward came to Jake's defense in his own odd sort of way. I still couldn't figure if those two were friends or rivals. Jacob and Edward had fallen into a brotherly like behavior that I had hoped would end the tense rivalry between them. For the most part it had, despite their differences and the occasional tug of war over Nessie's attentions, their affection for each other was, if not obvious, then suspected. Still there was an unhidden amount of pride and smugness in Edwards voice that boded ill. He might just enjoy the fact that his daughter kept poor Jake at arms length but clearly led him around by his emotions just the same.

Edward's hand gripped mine for a moment and in response to my thoughts he gave me a wink before turning his eyes back to the road. I knew he didn't need to but with so many cars on the road and our pension for speeding, I knew he knew it made me feel better when he did. I also felt reassured. I suppose the continued rivalry was just a new facet of their brotherhood. I smiled to myself, Edward was obviously a fan of torturing his _little brother. _

The thought made us both chuckle at the same time. If Edward ever dared call Jake any such thing we could both envision his reaction. I could tell by the mischievous glint in Edwards eye that he would waste no time in doing just that. I frowned my thoughts returning to the problems between my daughter and my best friend.

I might need to have a talk with her about her intentions. It really wasn't fair to Jake, encouraging his feelings and then spurning them. I couldn't really think of a reason why she wouldn't want him. If there was anyone anymore devoted to her out there in the world the man had died for her lack of presence.

In the back seat Alice made a sound. I turned to raise an eyebrow at her. Had she seen something? The petite vampire woman had a gift of seeing future events.

"That talk will sure go over well. Talk about the pot calling the kettle black."

Had I still been human I would of blushed. Alice had a point. I knew from experience it was very possible to love someone with everything you had, and yet know it was not enough to make a life with them. A feeling very much like fear settled somewhere in my heart. Would Jake survive "not being enough" a second time. Was it possible to survive a failed imprinting. I didn't know enough about his people to know if an imprinting had ever failed. The repercussions to my family if it did? I shivered. The Volturi were not the only thing threatening to destroy the family I loved so dearly.

* * *

**_Nessie_**

As far as firsts go, today was no more unusual then my usual day of firsts. It was my first day of school in a new town, my first time riding a human bus which I had discovered was a huge honking yellow machine that's primary use was guzzling unnecessary amounts of gas and spewing it out in unholy amounts of smog.

I leaned down in my seat trying to stuff my fist as close to my nose as possible in order to block out the smell. My nose was far more sensitive then the other humans around me. I could smell how profusely the boy two seats up was sweating, and tried not to gag as it mixed in with a chirpy blonds perfume three seats back.

_Why didn't I drive with dad and the others?_

I asked myself even though I already knew the answer. This was my second time through high school and I had never ridden the bus like normal teenage humans did. The last four years I'd been attending college and the bus was nonexistent there. When I had proposed the idea of me riding the bus, rather then driving in one of my fathers cars my family had looked at me as if I had lost my mind.

Not that this was an unfamiliar look, I'm sure that my mother believes I lost it ages ago. She of all people should understand my convictions about Jake but so far she has given me the most grief. I've been a grown woman for a good fifteen years now. The trouble with that is I don't really have any idea what to tack on to that woman. A human woman, not exactly. Nor am I vampire in the way that my family is vampire.

My heart skips beats, I know because the one time Jacob tried to kiss me I was sure some sort of hinge inside of it had broken. I sleep, though over the years I have needed to less and less. I dream, something that delights my father and distresses me. Too often my dreams are colored with needs and wants that I neither need nor really want.

I slapped Jake after that kiss. I promptly apologized, it was hard not too with that look of hurt on his face so plain to see. I never told him about what I overheard in the woods all those years ago, I didn't want him to feel guilty about Leah's feelings or remind him of all that he'd given up when he chose to follow our family to Laross that first time.

But neither could I forget that his reasons for loving me were less then ideal. His kiss had made my heart race and for a moment I had been tempted to get lost in it. Why not? This was Jake, my Jake and what could be more right. Who else could touch me so gently and look at me as if he would gladly tear the heart from his chest and hand it to me? A slightly morbid thought but with Emmet for an uncle I was used to such phrases and thought it rather endearing at the time. Only it reminded me of what Leah had said, and why I had vowed that I would deny him.

He'd of torn out his heart for my mother once too. I suppose I was just as good as a replacement. The thought had made me angry I'll admit and when I pushed him away it was with more violence then I'd intended.

"You ok Ness?" the man next to me, and whom was the source of all my distress, asked.

Jacob Black looked extremely good today in his blue jeans and leather jacket, but then again he had the rather annoying habit of looking good everyday. I can hold my breath longer then any human in history, besides perhaps Nahuel, and I did so now halting my breathing so that I wouldn't keep catching the scent of his blood every time I breathed in.

Best friend or no, I knew exactly how comfortable Jake would be with the idea that his blood was definitely the most enticing scent I had ever come across. He had come a long way in his disdain for all things vampire but that did not mean he would enjoy the idea of being bitten by one. I reminded myself sternly that biting him was the last thing I should want. Control was easier for me, perhaps because I was half human, but that control did not apply to Jake. He was the only human I'd ever been tempted to bite, and on some of my thirstier days I made it a point to avoid him as much as possible.

Not that he made it easy. Jake has the unfortunate ability to make me forget why it would not be a good idea to drown in his smile or fly into his blasted welcoming arms. For instance, as I noted his look of concern over my nearly green tinged features something in the region of my heart turned to pathetic mush and I smiled at him as I always did, instantly comfortable with falling into playful banter with him. Like we were the siblings that we were pretending to be.

"The blond three rows back... I think she's wearing a bucket of perfume" I grimaced, rolling my eyes at the silly tactics of human females.

Jake sniffed and an equally sour look colored his features.

I laughed at his look and asked on a whisper, "What do you think it is?"

Jake shrugged his big shoulders and I could feel the heat of them were the were jammed against mine. The bus seats weren't tiny but neither was Jake.

"Something named '_Arabian nights_' or equally stupid" He grinned down at me and we shared another moment of laughter. My unease already forgotten I glanced down at my left hand where Jake's first present to me still rested on my finger. It filled me with a rather dangerous glow of warmth, but I could not bring myself to remove it. Jake may never be anything more then a friend but he was still my dearest and truest.

* * *

**JACOB**

This would be my third time going through high school. Bryant high school had no idea what it was getting when they accepted the transfer papers of Jacob Wolf, and the rest of his adopted siblings. No more then they knew what they got in the new assistant teacher they'd hired. Nahuel had sent us the heads up on his new residence and position in the town of Mobile Alabama. One of the rainiest cities in the us.

True to form as we'd gotten off the buss this morning it had been raining cats and dogs, something I was used to having grown up in La Push. I no longer went by Jacob Black to anyone outside "the family" if that word could be aquired to the traveling troupe of freaks I now found myself a part of. Not that I felt like leaving anytime soon, they were my band of freaks if nothing else.

As I walked with Nessie to the office and then to find our assigned lockers, I ignored the stares that followed us. The seven of us were like moses parting the red sea. No one was shy about stopping what they were doing to gap at us. Not that I blamed them. The Cullens with their chalkboard skin and obviously more then human presence would of made anyone stop and stare. No one felt like it was inappropriate to talk about us either.

"Who are they?"

"Freshman?

"No way, that guy looks like he could be in college."

"That guy looks like he could wrestle someone in college" One vapid eyed girl wheezed as she practically drooled on Emmett as he passed. I had to roll my eyes. Hormones always manged to make fools of everyone at some point. I knew this from a vast amount of personal experience.

When I saw Edwards head whip around to pin a threatening glare on a boy in khakis with short brown hair I felt the hair on the back of my neck raise. The only thing that could cause Edward to break his cool like that was if someones thoughts threatened either Bella or Nessie. either of which I took as a personal affront.

"Whoa there Ed, what's the matter? Someone imagining Bella naked?" Emmett leered at him.

Bella made a face of disgust and Edwards growl deepened. I began to snicker and he pinned me with a predatory gaze. Then his face broke into a smug smile as he shook his head.

"Nope, I just thought as a father I should take offense to someone imagining my daughter that way"

So totally not even funny. Although Edwards gaze was pointed, as if to include me in the whole "never imagine my daughter naked or I'll go killer leach on your ass" category, I was too preoccupied with outdoing Edwards threatening glare at the boy in the khaki pants.

Rosalie of course thought it was the funniest event in history and added her haughty laughter to Bella's peeling chuckles. Nessie had turned red and was glaring at Edward and I as if she was more offended by our behavior then perv boys thoughts.

"Oh would you relax. What is he all of fourteen? Let him think what he wants." She admonished putting her hands on her hips in such a Nessie way that I instantly forgot the runt in the khaki pants and found myself grinning.

"He's welcome to think whatever he wishes. Just not about my daughter" Edward responded with a small shrug.

Ness of course would not let things stand at that. "And since I know someone in this crowd of hormone crazed teenagers had to have been thinking about the rest of us in the same way. Why aren't you growling and hissing at them?"

"Because they aren't his baby girl?" I added helpfully and was rewarded with her hot gaze. Even annoyed at me she was brilliant so despite the scorn in her gaze for my remark my grin got wider.

"In case none of you have eyes. I'm nobodies _baby _girl." She said with narrowed eyes, daring anyone to contradict her. Ness had never been a big talker, it had taken her a few years after her entry into society to get in the habit of talking aloud instead of using her other means of communication but once mastered she was not shy in stating her opinion.

For a moment I flirted with the idea of telling her she was my baby girl. Not out of any instinct to be perv, but because I knew she'd react to it with no small amount of fury. Maybe I was a glutton for punishment, but I loved it when she was furious at me. Perhaps because if she was mad enough to hit me she couldn't be the ice queen that she sometimes turned into when she felt like we were getting too close. The heat of her agony, even if it burned, was ten times better then the agony of cold silence.

Edward gave me a look of warning, and I couldn't help laughing. Nessie's eyes narrowed at me as if she suspected what I had barely refrained from saying.

"I'm leaving now. We could at least try to blend in. Not walking around like a pack would be a start, and I have every intention of praying that I have no classes with any of you" She hissed turning on her heel to separate herself from the group.

"Now what exactly did the rest of us do?" Jasper shouted at her disappearing back.

She turned for only a flicker of a moment to grin back at the rest of us before continuing on and Edward chuckled.

"She says we laughed."

Which of course made the rest of us laugh. Edward claims he doesn't know where Nessie got her spirit from. He wasn't around to watch Bella ride around on motorcycles, and jump off cliffs. I know exactly where Nessie gets it, but I can't say that the spirit of the daughter scares me any less then it did in Bells.

"Reneseme can care for herself" The mind leach who I hoped to one day call father in law whispered to me.

I gave him a look. "Bella can care for herself now too, and I don't see you backing off the protective instinct any"

Edwards smile was unrepentant.

"Nessie is not her mother" he reminded me unnecessarily.

"Thank God. I don't have to worry about her falling in love with some stinky slobbery monster." I quipped grinning when Bells glared at me.

Rosalie smirked instantly ready with a barb, "Now we know the reason she resists your considerable...charms."

Normally Vampire Barbie doesn't bother me but reminder of the fact that Nessie wasn't quite as enamored with me as I could have hoped was salt on an open wound. My reply was a bit harsher then normal.

"Don't strain your remaining brain cell with those comebacks Blondie." Rather then get angry in return Rosalie just smiled, pleased to have gotten me where she knew it hurt. My anger didn't last long, Bella slipped her arm into mine giving me a comforting squeeze.

"You're forgetting that she grew up surrounded by extraordinary men. She isn't going to settle for anything less." She reassured.

Despite the ego stroke, how often do you get called an extraordinary man, I felt my face flushing.

"Sure, sure" I mumbled under my breath uncomfortable with the praise. Especially from Bella, who was very much like a sister and who's husband was very possessive, very powerful and thankfully very unconcerned with the fact that his wife thought I was an_ Extraordinary Male_.

Edward gave me a wide grin, flashing fangs so quickly I might of imagined them.

"One must give praise where praise is due. But If i repeated some of the praise she has given me, she would hurt me. Isn't that right Bella?" He said with a deep purr in his voice, giving her the sort of soulful look that was puke worthy.

Chuckles abounded, and contritely Bella suggested we follow Nessie's advice and not overwhelm the school by moving in a horde.

It might of seemed odd but I rather liked our horde of freaks, a couple blood sucking leaches and (accordingly to Barbie) one over sized slobbery mutt, was sure to make High school the third time around more interesting.

If anything could that is, first period Jr Algebra didn't do much to convince me this year would be exciting. I fell asleep roughly after the first thirty seconds.

* * *

**Andrew Tomas Masen**

Even though it was my senior year at Bryant High, I was not entering it with high hopes of it being any more thrilling then the last three years had been. Not that Bryant High doesn't have its more thrilling moments. For such a sleepy little town Bryant has its fair share of crime, most of it caused by the Bryant boys themselves. They're the oldest family in Mobile county, probably in the whole of Alabama and since they pretty much owned everything they didn't fear the law like the rest of us normal citizens.

Most of that didn't affect anyone other then the Bryants themselves or anyone foolish enough to get in their way. For the rest of us life in Bryant was about as dull as the edge of a spoon. There was about a one percent chance that anything new and exciting would ever happen to me as long as I remained in dreary Mobile county.

Thank God for one percents, and miracles for that matter because running into her had to be a gift from heaven. I literally ran right in to her as I entered first period chemistry. I'm normally not clumsy, and normally not too lost in my own thoughts that I could plow right into someone so obviously there you'd had to have been blind not to notice her.

What had my mind so focused was Tiffany Bryant who'd stopped me moments before in the hall. Her eyes were so wide with terror I actually wondered if there was a gunman in school or something of the like. She'd reached out to grip my arm and for once I didn't pull away. Tiffany had made it no secrete she was interested but dating one of their cousins was no way to stay off the Bryant radar.

"What's the matter Tif?" I asked holding her quivering shoulders.They were shaking so badly I feared she was going to shatter in my arms like glass.

"The new students." She whispered so low I nearly missed it.

I could feel her terror now, it was already creeping its way into my heart and on its heels was a rage unlike anything I'd ever felt. It hit my stomach like a punch and I backed away from her disliking the sensation. Tiffany barely noticed, she was already turning to sprint down the hall her eyes darting around as if she feared doom was about to swoop down for a killing blow.

I watched he go trying to push her lingering emotions out of my body. My mother said my empathy was a gift, and for the most part it was. It was only at moments like this when someones emotions were so strong that they invaded my body and wreaked havoc with mine, that I wondered if it wasn't part curse as well.

Tiffany's utter terror at, as well as her absolute hatred of, the much talked about new students was what had a hold of my mind so strongly that I walked right into the girl who had paused in the doorway of the classroom my auto pilot driven body was trying to enter.

When I righted myself and my books I came face to face with the source of Tiffany's fears and loathing.

It made a bit more sense now. Tiffany of course would be afraid of anyone prettier then she was. I'd never seen a woman quite like this one, and she was indeed a woman. I couldn't tack the word girl on to her as much as I might of tried. She was a living breathing Venus and I was no better then every other male in a ten yards radius of her.

I gapped at her like a suffocating fish.

"I'm sorry, here let me...um..." I made a complete idiot of myself trying to help her pick up her spilled notebooks, even knocking my skull on hers as I fumbled about.

Sinking beneath the ground and dieing had never sounded better.

"It's ok, I got it. Thank you though." Those words said by Aphrodite herself could not have sounded sweeter, but it was not the voice that snared me.

It was the emotion behind them. There was a sort of kindness i'd never experienced coming off another human being before. Most humans are petty at their core. I'm no cynic but feeling other peoples emotions the way I do I've gotten very good at reading character and motives. Even some of the kindest of people had tiny grains of selfishness, myself not excluded.

Venus did not. She was not just being kind by excusing my carelessness, she was not holding back any resentment at being knocked over. She was amused, delighted even. It was like she took pleasure in the fact that I was a lummox, and not a mean sort of pleasure but a "_isn't this wonderful"_ sort of pleasure. Like a kid seeing fireworks for the first time.

She smiled at me and my heart actually stopped beating in my chest. The feeling was terrifying but I couldn't even move, I was a fly caught in her spiders web. I'd of been afraid if her emotions weren't currently filling me with giddy pleasure. She walked inside to find a seat a tiny voice inside my head wondered if she could possibly be human.

* * *

**Nessie**

I was elated, which was good because only moments before I'd been in despair. I hadn't really been angry at Dad or Jake for causing a scene over the boy with the Khaki pants. I was angry with myself because Jake's reaction filled me with an altogether too familiar sort of warmth. A dangerous warmth. With Emmet for an uncle I knew how to recognize desire when I saw it, and I'd recognized the feeling the first time I felt it.

I did not want to desire Jake, but there it was all hot and heavy in my stomach every time he got that wolfish glint in his eye or threatened unwary teenage boys. I'd tried, again and again to feel the same thing for someone, _anyone, _else but nothing ever came close.

I hated that fact and the weird resentment that his was the only blood that ever tempted me to start biting humans. I was just thinking about how much I hated Jacob and his blasted blood when the human teenager had knocked me down. For a moment I was irritated with myself, for if I weren't so preoccupied thinking about the man I shouldn't be thinking about there was no way I wouldn't of heard the person coming.

My irritation bled away when I caught the scent of his blood. It didn't make me thirsty like Jake's did, nor make my skin feel stretchy and too hot. It was a pleasant sort of smell, in the same tempting way all human blood was pleasant. I couldn't put a name to what had me so fascinated, or so drawn to that scent but I was and I was instantly elated with the prospect.

I devoured his form with my eyes pleased to note that here too I was drawn to him. He was tall and strapping, to borrow a term grandfather Carlise might use. His dark curls had vague hints of a darker auburn in them, and his beautiful amber eyes had flecks of green in them that tempted me to count each one.

I felt instantly connected to the unnamed stranger. A flood of relief mingled with the joy bounding around in my heart.

This human had inspired more feeling in me then any other male (besides Jake) ever had. There was hope, and it was then that I realized that despite my convictions I hadn't really believed there was any other choice for me then the one fate had ordained.

The stranger gave me hope, the hope that had some choice in my own destiny.

A/N: Sorry about the changes but the new direction was just demanding I run with it. I've gone back and fixed a lot of errors. My word processor is buggy and It is easier for me to edit online. Let me know how you liked the changes.


End file.
